The Story of Annalise Eaton
by NeverEndingEnding
Summary: Evelyn never left, and instead had a daughter. Five years after Tobias left, it's Annalise's turn to choose a faction to start anew in. When one choice can destroy you, it's not an easy decision to make. Stuck with the challenge of adjusting to a faction as violent as the past she's running from, Annalise has a lot on her plate, and a lot to learn before the war to come.
1. Prologue

I sit in class, absentmindedly tapping my fingers against the desk. I'm not really paying attention to the lesson, I hardly ever do. Instead, my eyes wander to the girl sitting in front of me, dressed in Dauntless black with multicolored hair. I wonder what it's like, to have that kind of freedom, to be able to act recklessly, impulsively, and to be encouraged to do it. I envy the Dauntless, but if I'm being honest I envy any faction that isn't my own, Abnegation. I don't know how I've managed to last sixteen years of the same drab, grey, boring life. Wasting away, "selflessly" fading into the background so that others can be seen and heard. All the while my father runs the city. It doesn't make much sense to me that the faction that seems to want to disappear is left in charge, but I don't make the rules. Neither, apparently, does any other faction.

Class is dismissed, and I, like my fellow faction members wait for everyone else to leave before I bother to stand. It would be selfish to get in their way. Sometimes I wonder if Abnegation truly runs the city. If we do, then why do we let everyone walk all over us? It never made much sense to me, but I've learned to stop asking questions and keep my head down. But that's never stopped me from wondering. I wonder about a lot of things, how my brother is fairing in Dauntless, a faction so different from our own. Whether or not what we learn is school is the truth, or rather what we're supposed to believe to keep society from crumbling, and what truly goes on in each faction. Is Amity as peaceful as we're led to believe? Does Erudite really pursue knowledge for the sake of knowledge or do they have some ulterior motive? What is Dauntless like? Are they as barbaric as my father would have me believe, or are they worse? How many lies does the average Candor tell? Nobody can be completely honest, can they? The one question that worries me the most is how much longer can our society last? The Factionless are proof enough that the Faction system is inherently flawed, proof that not everyone fits into neat categories. Or maybe they're being punished for some crime against their faction. Who knows? Certainly not me.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as a student enters the room, dressed in bright blue. Erudite, I instantly recognize him, his name's Isaac. He's in my year, but I doubt he recognizes me. Anonymity is the only benefit to being Abnegation. No one pays attention to a Stiff. Without a word I silently glide by him, keeping my head bowed in Abnegation style. He's one of the top students of my year, and I can't help but wonder if that's because he's truly intelligent or because of parental pressure.

My next class was dull, uneventful until the end. The instant the bell rang, Dauntless students shot up from their seats, eager to leave. However, Mr. Andrews called the class to order. He has to shout for several moments, but eventually the class settles, though the Dauntless students murmur their disappointment.

"Before you go I would like to remind you all that the Aptitude Test is tomorrow. As such, I will be assigning no homework. I would just like to reiterate that you are _not_ permitted to discuss the test with your anyone, including your parents. Furthermore, you are in no way, shape or form permitted to prepare for this test. The test will guide you in your decision on your Choosing Ceremony, any preparation prior to your test will interfere with the validity of your results. To put it simply, if you prepare for your tests, your results will no longer be a reflection of who you are, but rather who you want to be, and therefore you will be unable to choose the appropriate faction. Are there any questions?"

His tone is stern, and his eyes lock on each one of us. I fight the urge to look away when his eyes find mine. I have a question, but I know better than to ask it. How does preparation interfere with our results? Is there any way to fix this? Or are my results already tarnished? My father's told me all about the test, and what answer to give when prompted. I don't understand how the test works, but I know how to pass. At least, how to pass in my father's eyes. But what he doesn't know is that I don't care about pleasing him, I care about leaving Abnegation, and that's what I intend to do. But for now, I'm trapped in Abnegation.

No one has any questions and class is dismissed without further delay.

* * *

I walk home, a habit I picked up from my older brother. He claimed it saved us time, since we would have to let everyone board the bus ahead of us. That, and the exercise was good for us. But I suspect he used it to collect himself before we got home, to calm himself down before he had to worry about protecting me, he tried to protect our mother from time to time, but that just made things worse.

I hate walking through the Factionless section, it's sad seeing the wasted lives and potential. Lately it's been serving as a reminder that one decision can make or break you, and I have to make that decision in two days. I wonder how the knife will feel, gliding against the palm of my hand, digging into my skin. Will I feel relieved when I've made my choice? Relieved to be an adult, and able to leave my family behind? Or will I be nervous, terrified of making the wrong choice?

My thoughts occupy me, and I hardly notice that I've reached Abnegation until I arrive at my house. I take a deep breath to calm myself, before I open the door and step inside of the house.

It's quiet, which is a good sign. My father sits in the living room, working away at paperwork. I can hear my mother in the kitchen, working on dinner. For a moment I can convince myself that my family is normal, that both of my parents are loving and kind.

"Sit." A voice commands, pulling me from my thoughts yet again, and I know the voice belongs to my father.

"Yes, sir." I say, with a furtive glance towards the kitchen. My mother's back is turned to me, focused at the task at hand.

"Now!" He snaps and I jump, startled. I walk across the room as quickly as I can, careful not to step on any of his papers as I sit on the couch across from him. He glares at me, and I shift my gaze to the ground, forcing myself to sit up straight so I don't give him another reason to be scold me. I'm not afraid of my father, not in the way my brother was and my mother is. I'm not afraid of being hurt, broken bones heal and bruises fade. I just know that fighting back is pointless, my father's taller and stronger than I am and I hate that almost as much as I hate him.

"Eyes on me so I know you're listening." He orders, pulling me from my thoughts.

I look up, and from the corner of my eye I can see my mother watching us from the kitchen, but I know better than to look her way. It would only lead to more trouble, and I don't want her getting hurt because of me.

"Your test is tomorrow. Do you remember what I told you?" My father questions, his dark blue eyes studying me closely. I hate his eyes, so cold and dark. I take after my mother more than my father, having inherited her dark brown, almost black eyes, which I've only seen through discreet glances in the mirror, or windows.

I nod.

"Then tell me," He demands. "What will you do during your test?"

His face is neutral, but his voice is firm, there's only one right answer. But I know it, it's been drilled into my head since Tobias left. Maybe my father thinks he lied about his result and really got Dauntless, but I suspect that my brother was honest, and that he just wanted to leave. Who could blame him? I'd leave now if I could.

"Choose food over the weapon, and throw myself in front of the dog to save the girl." I answer, there must be more to the test, but he probably only told me enough to get the results that he wants.

"Good." My father says, as he leans back in his chair. "Go help your mother with dinner."

"Yes, sir." I say and stand, glad that he wanted nothing more with me. I carefully make my way over to the kitchen, avoiding making too much noise or stepping on any important papers.

I enter the kitchen and my mother smiles at me, relief in her eyes.

"You need to be more careful." She urges me, as she cups my chin.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, looking down.

"It's not your fault your mind wanders." She says as she pulls me into a hug. I smile as I wrap my arms around her gently, careful not to press on any bruises or cuts that are hidden behind her grey robe.

"Listen to me." She whispers in my ear, her voice firm as she tightens her grip on me. The smile fades from my mouth and I know something is wrong. "Ignore your father's advice, answer everything honestly. Don't throw your aptitude test away."

I look up at her shocked and confused, is this the same advice she gave my brother before he left? I've never seen my mother go against anything my father has said, especially not when he's in the other room, barely out of ear shot. My eyes dart to where he sits, back to us, oblivious to our traitorous conversation.

"Do you understand me?" She cups my chin and forces me to look her in the eye. "Choose the faction you're most suited for, and if it's Abnegation then leave. It's better to be Factionless than to stay here."

I nod, but I don't understand. Where is this coming from? Why is she suddenly pushing for me to leave?

"Anywhere else is safer than here Annalise, do you understand?" She whispers urgently, tugging on my arm. If that's true then why hadn't we left sooner? Sure, my father's bad, but when even if I stayed in Abnegation I would only have to live here during initiation. Or maybe she's referring to something else, but if so then what?

"But what about you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me." She says, then releases me. Without a word she turns her attention back to chicken she had been preparing and motions towards the freezer, and I obediently retrieve the frozen peas without a word, and wonder what she's planning.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you're interested in the SYOC component please see my profile, thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning I woke up to someone softly shaking my arm, I can tell before she says anything that it's my mother. My father wouldn't have been so gentle.

"Annalise, wake up." She murmurs, running a hand through my hair. I slowly open my eyes and glance up at her.

"What is it?" I ask, as I sit up in bed.

"You need a haircut before school, come on." She says as she stands.

I nod and climb out of my bed, then follow her to the hallway. She uncovers the mirror before grabbing a brush and smiles at me as I eagerly glance at myself in the mirror. I haven't changed much since the last time I've had a haircut. I'm rather tall, like my father and brother, with tan skin that's only a couple shades lighter than my mother's olive skin. I hold still as my mother brushes my curly black hair, and I watch her through the mirror.

"Are you nervous? About your test?" She questions.

"No." I reply.

"Good." She says with a smile.

"Do you think Tobias will be there? At the Choosing Ceremony?" I ask, and she tenses. I don't blame her. His name has rarely been spoken since my brother transferred. Neither of us were allowed to see him on Visiting Day, but I suspect my mother snuck out to do so. My father didn't let me out of his sight that day, and has been keeping an even closer eye on me since my brother left.

"I don't know." My mother answers, before scolding me. "Keep your voice down or you'll wake your father."

"Sorry." I murmur. I watch as she reaches for the scissors. I expect her to cut off the same amount, but instead her eyes meet mine in the mirror.

"How much do you want me to cut?" She asks and I stare at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I question.

She smiles, "What do you want your hair to look like?"

"Why does it matter if I'm tying it back? Nobody will see it." I say, then I realise she expects me to leave, and more than that she _wants_ me to leave. She told me as much yesterday, but I didn't expect her to push it this hard.

I freeze at the sound of movement from my parents' room. My mother stiffens as my father exits their room, and starts clipping my hair, the same two inches she always takes off.

"Start breakfast when you're done." He tells my mother, who nods. He glances at me and I look away from the mirror.

"Vanity is self-indulgent." He scolds.

"I'm only watching so I can learn how to cut my own hair." I argue, looking him in the eye.

Before I can blink he's grabbed my arm and yanked me away from my mother, slamming me against the wall. I grunt in pain as my vision swims and I weakly push against him. His grip tightens on my arm, and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain.

"Don't talk back to me." He says, his grip getting even tighter, and I squirm in his hold, trying to get away. "Stop being so selfish and disobedient."

"Then let go." I practically growl, as I kick him in the shin. It's been a while since I've openly opposed my father, but it feels good to fight back again.

My kick isn't as effective as I had hoped it would be, but it threw him off balance for a second, causing him to release my arm. But by the time I thought to move, it was too late. He recovered and shoved me roughly, my head smacked against the wall and I slid to the floor, my vision blurry once again.

"Marcus! The Aptitude Test!" My mother says, her voice tight as my father lifted his foot to kick me. He almost never hits the face, especially when he knows we'll need to be seen.

My vision returns to normal as I'm pulled to my feet by my father. "Wait in your room." He orders, and gives me a shove in the direction of my room. Once inside I glance back in the hallway, my mother stares at me with worried eyes and my father emerges from his room, belt in hand. I know there's no point in fighting now, so I stand in front of my dresser, holding the edges for support.

* * *

I shower once I'm sure the bleeding has stopped, the cold water numbs the pain, but I know I'll be wincing all day. My back's covered in welts and it's my own fault, I might have gotten off with a warning if I hadn't fought back. When I go downstairs my mother's at the sink, washing dishes. A plate of scrambled eggs and toast has been left for me on the table and luckily my father is nowhere to be found. My mother turns to face me and I can see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks, watching me closely.

I nod, "I'm okay."

"You should eat something before school." She says, motioning to the plate of food.

I shake my head, "I'm not really hungry."

"Alright." She says, her voice is even but her eyes betray her concern. "You should go to school then, or you'll be late."

I nod and give her a quick hug before I leave the house, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asks, as she carefully places her arms around me. "That wasn't your fault."

But it was, I shouldn't have fought back. She releases me and has to grab my shoulders to get me to let go. "Ana, what's wrong?"

I shake my head, blinking back tears. I know she wants me to leave, but I don't want to leave her here, not alone with him. I don't know how my brother left, and I don't know if I'll have the courage to leave when the time comes. What if he gets worse when I'm gone? What if he punishes her for me leaving just like he did when Tobias left?

"Ana?" She questions again, eyebrows raised in concern.

I shake my head, "Nothing, I have to go." I pull away and rush out of the door before she can say anything or stop me.

Normally I'm more composed, and as much as I hate it here, I don't think I could leave my mother behind. At least when I'm here she has someone to help her when she gets hurt too badly, someone to keep her company and most importantly someone who knows what's going on. I don't want to stay, but how could I possibly leave? I'm not selfless, not in the Abnegation sense of the word. But I'm not selfish enough to leave her here by herself.

* * *

The bus ride to school was painful, but uneventful. My morning classes were dull, and it was difficult to find position that didn't hurt, which made it harder to pay attention to my last lesson. I found my mind wandering to the aptitude test. Choose the food, save the girl, get Abnegation. That's what my father wants me to do. But not my mother, she wants me to answer honestly. Maybe I should, find out who I really am.

Before I know it, lunch has passed and we're all gathered in the cafeteria. I sit with the other Abnegation students, quietly waiting to be called. I have no clue what to do when I go in, who do I listen to? Could I even answer honestly, now that I already know what answers I'm expected to give? I'm not sure.

An Abnegation volunteer calls more names, mine is among them. I take a deep breath before I stand, then head towards the testing area. I'm directed into a room, and the door closes behind me the second I step foot inside. Mirrors line the walls of the room, and I can see my reflection everywhere I look. In the centre of the room is a reclining chair, with a machine next to it. I wonder what it does, but I know I'll find out soon enough.

"My name's Tori, have a seat." Comes the voice of a Dauntless woman that I hadn't noticed until now.

I nod, and sit on the reclining chair. I rest my head against the headrest and watch as she approaches me with wires in her hand.

"It won't hurt." She says, attaching one to my head.

I nod, and watch her work. Electrodes are attached to both of us and the machine. When she finishes she hands me a container with a clear liquid.

"Drink this." She instructs.

I nod once again and take a quick sniff of the liquid, then quickly drink it before she can question my actions.

* * *

I open my eyes and find myself in the cafeteria. I'm alone, the room empty except for a table in front of me which has two baskets on it. In the first basket there's a knife, and in the second a hunk of cheese.

"Choose." A voce instructs from behind me.

I turn around, but there's no one behind me.

 _Choose the food_ my father's voice rings in my ears, and I'm tempted to choose the knife just to spite him. But that would sway my results, they would be invalid.

"Choose." The woman urges me.

"I can't.' I say.

"Choose!" She yells.

"Fine." I say, reaching for the basket with cheese, then pause. Why have one when you can have both? I quickly reach into both baskets, grabbing the cheese with my left hand and the knife with my right.

The baskets disappear, and I smirk to myself. A door squeaks and I turn around to see a dog. I smile at as it creeps towards me. It growls at me and I stare at my hands. I crouch down to the dog's level, and throw the cheese towards it, knowing if it gets too close it might pounce, and I don't want to risk getting bit. The dog greedily pounces on the hunk of cheese, ignoring my presence entirely.

A little girl appears across the room, wearing a white dress. She holds out both hands, "Puppy!" she cries excitedly. She starts towards the dog in front of me, this time it barks and as the dog's about to pounce, I jab the knife in the animal's throat. Blood pours from its throat, covering my hand and the blade.

The dog disappears, and so does the girl. Suddenly, the room spins, and I find myself on a bus. I'm standing in the aisle, holding onto a pole. A man sits by me, reading a newspaper. I can't see his face, but I can see his scarred hands.

"Do you know this man?" He asks, pointing to the picture on the front page. I look at the picture of an average man, and I vaguely remember him, but I can't quite pin from where.

"Well?" He asks angrily. "Do you?"

I have a feeling that something bad will happen if I tell him the truth, so I shake my head.

"You're lying!" He accuses.

I ignore him, what's the point in denying it? I'm not going to change my answer.

"I know you know him." The man says. "You could help me."

"Even if I did know him, why would I help you?" I say coldly. He's a stranger, he means nothing to me.

* * *

I wake up in the testing room and glance at Tori through the mirror. The expression of her face is troubled. Did I do something wrong? Should I have obeyed my father? It's too late for that now. I swallow a lump in my throat and turn to face her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"One minute, wait here." She says ignoring my answer. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I ask, watching her exit the room.

I sigh in frustration and sit up in the chair. Pick the cheese, save the girl. That's all I had to do. I shake my head, no, I needed to find out who I am. Regardless of my results here I can choose any faction I want to, the test doesn't mean anything.

Tori finally returns and I glance at her, my eye brows raised expectantly.

"Sorry about that." She says, as she approaches the chair. "But, unfortunately your test was inconclusive. You tested positive for two factions, Erudite and Dauntless."

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"Were you aware that you were in a simulation?" She asks.

I nod, "Am I not supposed to be?"

"Most people aren't, except for those who are….Divergent." She says the last word so quietly I almost don't hear her.

"Divergent? What does that mean?"

"Keep your voice down!" She warns, and leans in. "You can't tell anyone that you're Divergent, ever. Divergence is very dangerous, do you understand?"

"Why is it so dangerous?" I ask.

Tori shakes her head, "We can't have this conversation here. There's not enough time, this already looks suspicious. I had to manually input your results, officially your results are Dauntless."

"Alright." I say as I stand. My mind whirling with a hundred questions, questions that I may never get the answer t.

"Do you want to leave early? I can say you got sick." She offers.

I shake my head, "I'll be fine."

"You should go back now, you have a lot to think about."

I nod and walk out of the room. I could go home early, but I don't exactly feel like seeing my father. He'd get suspicious, and I'd be unable to explain what happened without telling him the truth. I return to the Abnegation table and think about my results, Erudite or Dauntless. I think about how mad my father would be if I chose the former and smile to myself. Either way, he would be unhappy with me transferring, but switching to Erudite would be the icing on the cake.

* * *

When I walk in the door my father's on his chair, as usual. He glances up at me and points to the couch across from him.

"Let's talk about your Aptitude Test. Unless you feel like misbehaving again?" He says, with an edge to his voice. I can tell that he had a stressful day, my stunt in the morning probably contributed to his foul mood.

"I'll behave." I say quietly, as I approach the couch. I sit on the edge, careful not to disturb any of my welts.

"What were your results?"

"Abnegation." I lie, staring him straight in the eye.

"Don't lie to me." He says, his mouth is in a thin line and his eyes narrow on me, studying my every move.

"I'm not."

"That's twice now." His voice is angry, and I tense the second he stands.

"I'm not lying, it was Abnegation." I say firmly. "I did exactly what you said, I promise."

"Good." He says, and sits down again. "Just Abnegation, and nothing else?"

"What do you mean? How could I have more than one result?" I question, knowing it was easier to play dumb than to try to convince him that I'm being honest.

He watches me closely, looking for any trace of my deception, "Never mind that. I'm sure you have some thinking to do. You should go to your room, your mother can handle dinner tonight."

* * *

That night I woke to someone shaking my arm. I groggily opened my eyes to see my mother sitting on the edge of my bed, I wasn't surprised to see her dressed. She often sneaks out during the night when my father's asleep, but she always returns by morning, just before he wakes up.

"What is it?" I mumble.

"Listen to me, Analise. Whatever your results were, you need to transfer. You need to leave, you need to transfer. Don't stay in Abnegation. Do you understand? Do you promise?"

I'm alarmed by the urgency in her voice and I sit up, rubbing my eyes, "What's going on? Is everything okay? Did Dad hurt you?"

"Ana, promise me you'll transfer." My mother says, ignoring my questions.

"But what about you?"

"Promise me you'll transfer." She repeats firmly.

"I'll transfer, I promise." I say, blinking away sleep. "But I don't understand-"

She pulls me into a tight hug, smoothing my hair, "I love you, no matter what. I love you no matter which faction you choose, or who you become."

"I love you too, mom." I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"Go back to sleep, I'm sorry that I had to wake you." She says, releasing me.

"It's okay." I say as I lay back in my bed. She tucks me in like she used to when I was a child and I smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

She stands and smiles, "Goodnight." She places a kiss on my forehead before she leaves my room. It isn't until I hear the front door close that I realise that she never said that she would see me in the morning.

* * *

There's the second chapter! Thanks to those of you who have been submitting characters. I'll be contacting you about your submissions in a bit. As a note, I go off of the books. I haven't watched the movies nor do I plan to. Movies always ruin books.


	3. Chapter 2

I am _so so so_ sorry! This took way longer than expected! I hope you guys enjoy it though and let me know what you think.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, and immediately bolt upright in bed. _Mom_ I think urgently, turning off my alarm. On a day like today she would have woken me up early. _No_ I tell myself firmly, she wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't. I climb out of bed and shower quickly, resisting the urge to look for her. I know I have to at normal, if I don't and she is gone my father will know I suspected something. Or worse, suspect I know where she is and try to beat information I don't have out of me. After I shower I dress in loose fitting grey robes, for what will be the last time. On my way downstairs I check my parent's room, and find it empty. _She's just downstairs_ , _she didn't leave,_ I chant mentally as I walk downstairs. I peer into the living room and find it empty. _She's eating breakfast with dad,_ I think, a sickening feeling forming in my stomach. When I enter the kitchen and find my dad seated at the table, alone, I feel deflated.

"Where's Mom?" I ask, voice tight.

My father glances up from his paper and stares at me, expression neutral. But I can see the anger and betrayal behind his eyes. Why is he mad? She betrayed me, not him. He betrayed her the first time he laid a hand on her. "She's asleep." He lies, and turns his attention back to the article he was reading. Probably another Erudite article shaming Abnegation, specifically my father. Sure, they get a lot of things wrong, but when it comes to my father they've always been spot on.

"No she's not," I say, fighting to keep my voice even. "I checked."

"Why were you in my room?" He questions as he stands.

"Why are you lying to me?" I shoot back.

Before I can move he crosses the room, and grabs me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer. "Today is your Choosing Ceremony, so I'll let that comment slide." He says, with an edge to his voice.

"Sorry." I mumble, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"You had better be on your best behaviour today, I mean it." He warns. I glance up at him and tense, he's furious and his grip on my shirt tightens.

"I will be, I promise." I say. "I'm sorry for questioning you." It takes all of my willpower not to rebel. But if I do I know he won't hold back, regardless of how I'll look for the Choosing Ceremony.

He studies me for a moment before he releases me, "Sit down."

I nod and quickly take a seat at the table. I just have to behave until the Choosing Ceremony, that's it.

"Let's talk about your Choosing Ceremony." He says, as he sits across from me.

I nod and force myself to make eye contact.

"You know what to expect," He begins, watching me closely. "Wait until your name's called, then step forward and get your knife. Cut your palm and drop the blood in the _right_ bowl."

I nod, I know which bowl he means. But there's no way I'd choose Abnegation, I have no one to come back for, I have no future here.

"After that your decision is made and it's all over." He finishes.

"I know." I say, my voice tight.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

Again, I nod, "I will."

He studies me for a moment, then turns his attention back to his paper.

* * *

We leave the house once my father's finished reading the newspaper. We walk in silence to the bus stop. On the way he greets the neighbours with a smile, some of whom stop to express their condolences on the latest Erudite article, accusing him of abuse. He feigns innocence, and thanks them for their kind words. Some inquire about my mother's whereabouts, and he claims that she's not feeling well. But I know the truth, that the accusations by Erudite aren't slanderous but truthful, that my mother's not sick, but rather she left because she can't stand my father. Then I'm suddenly angry. It's not fair that I have to go through my Choosing Ceremony alone, Tobias at least had Mom in the crowd, encouraging him to leave. He didn't have to deal with the aftermath of his decision, I did.

Before I know it, we've arrived at The Hub. The first thing I do when we get to the top is scan the room for any sign of my mother, or Tobias. Neither of them are anywhere to be found. My father places a hand on my shoulder, bringing my attention back to the present.

"You know what to do." He says with a tight squeeze, causing me to tense.

I nod, I know what to do, transfer.

"Go find your place, I'll see you soon." He almost smiles, then releases my shoulder and walks away.

I find my place in line, in between a girl from Erudite and a boy from Dauntless.

I wait, watching as people fill the room. Those of us who are choosing stand in the outer circle, with everyone watching seated in front of us in the middle. In the very centre of the room are the circle of bowls, one for each faction. Eventually, the crowd settles and the representative from Amity steps forward.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony." She says, speaking into the microphone. "Today our dependants will choose their factions."

She launches into a speech about faction history, and why it is important to make the right choice. And I very quickly realise that I don't know what that choice is. I don't fit into one faction, I fit into two. I had been considering Erudite, I had always done well in school and enjoyed reading the books my mother used to sneak me. I know I'm smart.

But I'm more than just smart, I'm also brave. But am I brave enough for Dauntless? Sure, I try to defend myself from time to time, but is that brave or stupid? I'm not sure, but I don't have much longer to decide. Johanna's begun calling names. One by one depends take their knives and make their choices, most returning to their current faction. Some risk being shunned by their families and transferring.

Dauntless or Erudite? Erudite would be safest. There would be no violence. But I wouldn't be free there, I'm sure Erudite is structured, maybe not as rigidly as Abnegation, but I couldn't be impulsive, or reckless. Not only that, I don't think I'm emotionally stable enough to choose Erudite, I make impulsive, emotion charged decisions. Erudites don't get hot headed. At least I don't think they do.

I really have no other choice, I have to choose Dauntless. I want to have the freedom to act impulsively, make my own choices and most importantly, I want to be able to defend myself. I want to fight back and actually stand a chance. Then maybe I'll come back and give my father a taste of his own medicine.

"Eaton, Annalise." Joahanna says into the microphone, gaining my attention.

I take a deep breath to calm myself, before I walk down the aisle towards the centre of the room. Johanna hands me a knife, which I hold in a tight grip. I glance around the room one last time, but I still don't spot my mother or my brother. Well, I guess I'll be seeing Tobias soon enough.

I cut into my palm, and watch the blood pool in my hand, then with one defiant glare at my father I hold my hand over the burning coals of Dauntless.

* * *

Cheers erupt from the Dauntless section, and cries of protest erupt from my former faction. I grin as I approach my new faction. Arms are stretched out towards me as I approach, and hands clap my arm, congratulating me on my choice and welcoming me to my new faction.

I settle in the back, with the rest of the initiates, and when the noise dies down Johanna calls the next name.

"Clark, Weston."

The Dauntless boy approaches the podium and takes the knife. His decision is easy, and without hesitation he spills his blood over the coals. His decision is met with cheers and he makes his way over. He high fives some members on his way to the back with the initiates, and instead of standing with the Dauntless born, he chooses the spot beside me.

"That was pretty impressive." He says glancing at me, blue eyes looking me up and down. Assessing me. "Not a fan of your old faction?"

"Not particularly." I say curtly, then glance at him sideways. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Sorry I asked." He says, then turns his attention back to the ceremony.

Once everyone has chosen, Dauntless is the first one to leave, as usual. We take off running towards the door, and I can't help but glance my father on the way out. He's not stunned like when Tobias left, he's furious. I can see through his composed, neutral expression the rage inside of his dark blue eyes. It's a good thing my mother left, or she would have been the victim of his rage.

I turn my attention back to the task at hand, following my new faction. We run down the stairs, exit the Hub and spill onto the streets at a sprint. We run through the city, until we finally arrive at the train tracks. I glance around and see the train approaching and grin to myself.

We're going to have to jump onto the train. I'm not surprised, it's the only form of transportation Dauntless use, I just don't know if I'll be able to make it. I follow the lead of the Dauntless born initiates further down the track, and start running alongside the train. Once I'm in line with a door, I grab the handle and hurl myself onto the train. My landing is shaky, and I have to walk forward a couple of steps to steady myself. But I did it, I passed the first test of Dauntless initiation.

A girl from Amity pulls herself onto the train next, but a sharp turn causes her to lose her balance and before she can fall I pull her into the safety of the train.

"Thanks." She says. "My name's Dove."

"Annalise." I say, then approach the door of the train. I hold the handle to steady myself, and stare outside, watching the city pass.

"Where do you think we're going?" Dove asks, as she stands beside me. She holds onto the handle on the other side, and her brown hair blows in the breeze.

"Dauntless, probably." I reply. Where else?

"And the train won't stop when we get there." She says

I grin, "Probably not."

* * *

The train slows down, and in the cars head of us Dauntless members begin leaping out of the cars ahead and onto a roof.

Our car approaches the roof and I take a deep breathe. I want to be one of the first to jump, knowing if I put it off too long I might not get a chance, or I might chicken out. After a moment's hesitation I jump.

My landing is rough, and I would have fallen if someone hadn't grabbed my arm to steady me.

"That was pretty good there, Stiff." A Dauntless woman says, glancing me up and down. The first thing I notice about her is her height, she's short, about a head shorter than I am. She has slim, slightly curvy build, but doesn't look particularly strong, and I wonder how physical strength is required in Dauntless.

"Thanks." I say, and freeze when I notice her eyes. They're the same dark blue eyes as my father and I can't help the instinct to pull my arm free.

She gives me a concerned look, "Relax, Stiff. No one's going to hurt you."

"Don't call me that." I say with a glare. I'm not a Stiff, not any more.

"I wouldn't freak out about being called a Stiff if I were you. You could be called a lot worse." She says, before she walks away, disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Dove asks, coming to my side.

"Nothing." I lie.

Dove watches me for a moment, before she glances around the roof, "I wonder how we get to Dauntless from here."

I search the roof too, but I don't see a door, the only way off is the train. Out of the corner of my eye I see the Dauntless woman from earlier climb onto the ledge.

"They're gonna make us jump." I say.

"Welcome to Dauntless!" She yells, drawing the attention of the crowd. "As most of you know, I'm Mer, and more importantly," She pauses, and her eyes lock on mine. "I'm one of your leaders."

Oops.

"There's only one way to get to Dauntless from this rooftop, and that's down." She says, then gestures towards the empty space around her. "Initiates first."

She hops off of the ledge and glances around the roof. Nobody moves. I know realistically there has to be a net or _something_ to catch us. I just can't bring myself to be the first to take that risk.

Eventually, a boy from Candor steps forward. He's tall and thin, with blonde hair that frames his face. I watch closely as he climbs onto the ledge and hesitates for a moment, before leaping forward.

The rest of us form a line, and I find myself towards the front of it. I'm not particularly excited to leap off of a building, but I know I'll have to eventually. The Dauntless girl ahead of me jumps, and Mer holds up a hand, and I wait for my turn.

"Go ahead, Stiff." She says, and offers me a hand.

I refuse her help and climb the ledge of the roof on my own. _There has to be something to break your fall_ I remind myself as I take a deep breath, then jump off of the roof.

* * *

A net catches me, and I grin to myself. It was kind of fun, but mostly terrifying. Hands are stretched out towards me, and I grab the closest one. I'm pulled off of the net and onto a wooden platform.

"Looks like we got ourselves another Stiff this year!" A man with dark brown skin says, patting me on the back and I wince as his hand makes contact with one of my welts. "It's been a while since our last one. What's your name?"

"Annalise." I reply.

"Max." He says, introducing himself. He motions to the dark tunnel behind him, "You should go join you fellow initiates."

I nod and walk in the direction of the tunnel, but freeze when I get to the stairs. I almost didn't recognize him, he's definitely changed in the five years he's been gone. He's just as tall as when he left, but he's strong now, and even though he's covered up with a leather jacket, I can tell he's gotten muscular.

He doesn't notice me, too busy talking to a blonde girl I recognize as Beatrice Prior. I don't know why, but I'm relieved, and before he can spot me I quickly walk down the stairs and into the tunnel where the initiates are gathered. I glance over my shoulder and tense when I notice my brother staring back at me. So much for going unnoticed.

Eventually all of the initiates find their way here. The Dauntless born talk amongst themselves, and I try to keep my thoughts off of my brother.

"Listen up!" Mer shouts, as she rejoins us, drawing our attention. "Normally at this time you would go off with your respective instructor. Transfers, for stage one you'll be trained separately than the Dauntless born initiates. However, for the first two days you'll be paired off with someone from Dauntless. They'll be showing you around the faction and helping you adjust. So I suggest you listen to them."

She turns her attention to the Dauntless born, "Show the transfers around, then take them to the dining hall. On your way there explain to them how stage one of initiation works. And yes, I'll be checking."

Without another word she begins to pair us off, and once assigned each set of partners leave. Finally, it comes down to me and Weston.

"Well, I think it's obvious who your partner is. Get going or you'll be late." Mer says, though not unkindly.

I nod, and follow Weston, glancing around the tunnel as we go. He shows me around the compound, and tells me what to expect during training. I'm glad to know I'll be learning to fight, but nervous about how well I'll hold up against the others. I'm not exactly strong, but at least I can take pain.

We approach the dining hall and I freeze when I see my brother on his way out. His eyes lock mine and he tilts his head slightly.

Weston to face me, eyebrows raised in concern, "You okay?"

I nod, "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll take her." Tobias offers.

I didn't notice his approach, and suddenly my heart is pounding in my chest. Why am I so nervous?

Weston looks between the two of us, but nods. "Alright, I'll see you later then." He says to me, before he enters the dining hall.

"Let's go somewhere private." Tobias says.

* * *

He takes me to a hallway near the bottom of the Chasm, far enough away that we can hear each other but close enough so that no one can hear us above the nose. I glance up at him, into his dark blue eyes which are locked onto me. His eyes reflect a mixture of guilt, shame and pity. After a couple of moments he opens his mouth to say something, and closes it again.

"It's not your fault." I say, as I fold my arms across my chest. "Anyone else would have left."

"I could have done something." He says.

I look away, "You're right. You could have."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Are you hurt? Did he-"

"No." I lie, looking him in the eye. "I think it's better if we pretend we don't know each other."

He opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"You left, that was your choice. You could have come back, you could have done something and you didn't. That was your choice. You left me, now I get to choose if I want you back, and I don't." I say coldly. He's stronger than Marcus now, even when he left they were at least the same height. I never thought I would, but I suddenly hate him. He knew exactly what was going on, but he just left us there and did nothing to stop it.

He's taken aback, the look on his face a mixture between confusion and hurt, "Then why did you choose Dauntless?"

"Where else was I supposed to go?" I snap. "I didn't come here for you, I came here for me. So just leave me alone."

He looks away and says softly, "If that's what you want."

"It is." I say firmly. "Anything else?"

Tobias hesitates before asking, "How's Mom?"

"If you really wanted to know you'd ask her yourself."

I walk away before he can say anything else. Maybe I should have gone to Erudite, where I'd have no reminders of my past. But it doesn't matter anymore, my mother's safe, my father's ruined and I'm safe in Dauntless where soon enough I'll be able to fight. I just have to survive initiation, but if Tobias did it, then so can I.


	4. Chapter 3

I skip the rest of dinner, and find my way back to the dining hall just as Mer returns to gather us. She shows us around the faction, and leaves us at our dormitory. Not before telling us that only the top ten initiates will make it into Dauntless, and that two of us will be eliminated after stage one. I'm not entirely surprised, though I hadn't thought much of what Dauntless initiation would entail, I imagined it would be tough. I just didn't think they would cut people arbitrarily. As soon as she leaves everyone begins changing into the black clothing we had been provided. I reach for mine from the drawer under my bed then freeze, remembering the welts on my back. I grab the clothes and slowly straighten, glancing around the room. No one seems to be looking at me, and leaving now would draw too much attention. I glanced behind me to make sure the coast is clear before I pull my grey shirt over my head, wincing slightly as the fabric brushes against my raw flesh. I quickly replace it with the plain black t-shirt and breathe a silent sight of relief when no one says anything. I quickly change my pants and shoes, uncomfortable being so exposed around so many people.

Once I'm done I lay on my bunk and close my eyes, and the events of today suddenly come rushing forward. _Mom_ I think and sit up. Where did she go? Was my father responsible for this? Is she okay? Would she come back if I had of stayed? I left with too many unanswered questions, and now I think I'll never find out. Tears blur my vision and I rush out of the room before anyone can notice. I make sure to close the door quietly, and aimless wander the compound. I have no clue where I'm going, but I can't stand another minute in that room. It's far too crowded with too many people that I don't know, and I just need to think. I wind up sitting at the bottom of the Chasm, with my knees drawn up to my chest. I want to go look for her, but I know I'm not allowed. Mer said initiates can't leave without a member, which sounds like a stupid rule to me, but I know I can't break it. My mother didn't want me to become Factionless, nor do I want to rely on Abnegation pity for the rest of my life. Once I'm done with initiation I'll find her, I just hope it's not too late.

I'm not sure how much time has passed when I decide to get up and make my way back to the Pit. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, and I stop myself before I walk into someone.

"I see you snuck out too." A boy says and I recognize him as the only male transfer from Amity. "Well, I won't tell if you don't," He says with a care-free smile, his hazel brown eyes on me. I'm taken back by how good looking he is, with his dimpled smile, and tousled black hair.

"I don't think they care if we walk around." I say, once I catch myself staring.

He shrugs, "They might, but if anyone asks we were in the dorm. But are you okay? You look a little upset."

"I'm fine." I lie, and he studies me for a minute.

"You can't lie to an Amity about your feelings, we're basically trained from birth to give hugs to on demand. But don't worry, I won't give you a hug. Not yet at least." He says with a grin. "Anyway, since you don't wanna talk, which is totally fine, let's go have some fun. Wanna get a drink?"

"Like, an alcoholic drink?" I ask hesitantly.

His eyebrows burrow in confusion, "Is there any other kind of drink?"

"Alcohol's banned in Abnegation."

"Well it's a good thing we're not in Abnegation, so let's go." Before I can protest he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dining hall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We have training tomorrow." I say as I follow behind him.

"You won't get drunk off one beer, just make sure you eat something. Name's Connor, by the way."

"Annalise." I reply, as we arrive at the dining hall.

He wiggles his eyebrows, "Excited?"

I smirk and shake my head, "You need to calm down."

"You need to get more excited, it's your first drink, loosen up! I'll even show you how it's done." Connor says with a wink, then opens the door. "After you."

* * *

I feel fine the next morning, Connor made sure I ate something and drank water so I wouldn't get a hangover, and he seems to be right, it worked. Though I don't understand why people like drinking so much, beer tastes disgusting.

When I sit up in bed I notice I'm the first one to wake, which is probably a good thing. I quickly change and as I'm tying up my shoes, I see Dove sit up in the bed across from mine.

"Morning." She mumbles sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Why are you up so early?"

I shrug, "Old habit I guess. What about you?"

"Same." She replies. "My father works on a farm, so he'd wake me and my sister up early to help out. Come on, let's get ready before the bathroom gets too crowded."

I nod and we make our way to the girls' bathroom. "So why isn't he up?" I ask, pointing at Connor as we pass his bed.

"His foster mother's a counsellor and his foster father worked in the hospital, so he never needed to help out." Dove answers.

"Foster parents?" I question.

Dove nodded, but waits until we step in the bathroom to answer, "His parents died when we were kids. So he got placed with a foster family."

"Oh." I say as she begins to brush her hair.

"They were really nice, don't worry. Our moms worked together, so I knew her pretty well," Dove says. "I just wouldn't mention to him. He doesn't like talking about it."

I nod, "I won't."

* * *

Once Dove's done getting ready we wake Connor then make our way to the dining hall. Before anyone has a chance to say anything, Mer approaches our table and slams her tray down. I flinch at the noise, but all eyes are on her.

"Scram, grunts. This is a private breakfast." She orders, almost growling.

We stare at her for a moment in stunned silence.

"Now!" She snaps.

We stand and Mer's eyes narrow on mine, "Not. You."

I sink back into my seat as Connor grabs his tray and makes his way around the table.

"Find me after." He whispers in my ear, and pats my shoulder. I nod and watch as he and Dove make their way to another table.

"What's this about?" I ask, my heart pounding in my chest.

She sits across from me, and pushes a muffin towards me, "Eat something, Stiff. You need your strength for training."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." She snaps.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and take a bite of the muffin, then glace at her expectantly.

"Whatever the hell you said to your brother, you need to unfucking say it. I haven't seen him this depressed since he transferred here." She says angrily.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a brother." I say, evenly, looking her in the eye. I told him not to tell anyone.

"Cut the crap Annalise, I know Tobias is your brother. And now he's walking around like a kicked puppy and not even his whiny little girlfriend can cheer him up. I know he talked to you yesterday. So would you mind telling me what the hell you said to turn him into such a sad sack?"

"I would mind, actually." I say irritably. "It's none of your business what I said to Tobias, and if you don't mind I'd like to leave now."

I stand, not bothering to wait for her to reply.

"Sit down." Mer orders.

"Make me."

"Don't test me, Stiff." Mer warns.

"Fuck off." I snap, louder than I intended and suddenly all eyes are on us.

"My office, now!" Mer yells, standing.

I glare at her before I turn on my heel and walk out of the dining hall, knowing that she's following me. Once outside she takes the lead and I follow her with my arms crossed until she opens the door to her office.

"Go in." She orders and I step inside the room, which is mostly bare. A desk occupies the centre of the room with a leather office chair on one end, and two cushioned chairs across from it. Right beside the door is a black leather couch. Mer closes the door behind her and points at the sofa.

"Have a seat." She instructs.

Before I have a chance to move the door opens again and Tobias steps into the room.

"I thought I told you to wait." He says angrily.

"Wait, you were in on this?" I snap. "Who the hell is she anyway?"

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I haven't exactly gotten the chance, so if you two would shut up for two seconds I can explain." Mer says irritably.

"Mer, she's not ready." Tobias protests.

I glare at him, "Who are you to decide what I'm ready for?" He stares at me for a moment, then looks away. I turn to Mer, "Explain what?"

"I'm your cousin. I'm sure Marcus never told you, but he had an older sister. Turns out she didn't like him very much and transferred to Dauntless as soon as she could. Must run in the family. Anyway, she got knocked up and here I am. She told me all about your father, and more importantly about you two."

I stare at her for a moment, not sure whether or not to believe it. She has my father's dark blue eyes, the same as Tobias's. But that doesn't necessarily mean anything, plenty of people have blue eyes. And what exactly did her mother tell her about us? How much could she know?

"It's true, Lise." Tobias says.

"So what, you and your mother knew all of these years and you didn't do anything?" I ask angrily. "How brave of you." I sneer.

"What did you want us to do, Annalise?" Mer asks angrily, raising her voice. "You don't think there would have been consequences? Marcus isn't some factionless trash, killing him isn't as simple as walking up to him and putting a bullet through his head, he's a leader. Even if me or your brother went to threaten him into stopping he would have just taken it out on you and your mother. So quit being a whinny little bitch, and stop treating your brother like crap."

I cross my arms and glare at her, "You told me what you wanted, can I go now?"

"No, there's one more thing," She says, then turns to Tobias. "Go get Lexis."

"Who's Lexis?" I ask.

"She's outside, she came up with me when you two left." Tobias says. "Maybe I should explain. Give us five minutes?"

"Fine." Mer says. She glances at me once more before she steps out of the room.

"What's going on?" I ask shifting uncomfortably.

"Annalise, relax." Tobias says gently. "No one's going to hurt you, Mer's just get someone to look over your injures, okay?"

"I'm not hurt." I lie and I glance towards the door. Running's pointless, Tobias would grab me before I even made it to the door and I suspect Mer and this Lexis person are just outside.

He gives me a look, and I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he humours me anyway, "Then just let her look and you can go."

"No." I say, my voice thick and I blink back tears. Tobias steps in between me and the door, and I feel trapped. I wrap my arms around myself, and stare at the floor.

"How bad was it?" Tobias asks softly as he steps forward. "Tell me what happened."

I shake my head and burst into tears. I don't want some stranger examining me, and I sure as hell don't want to deal with their pitying looks. I should have chosen Erudite. Tobias wraps his arms around me and gently pulls me closer.

"You're going to be okay, Lise." He whispers in my ear as I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. "Lexis is just going to look you over, and treat any injures. No one will know, this won't go on your records. Then when you're done you can have the rest of the morning off, Mer will cover for you."

I nod, knowing I don't have much of a choice. I pull away from Tobias as the door opens. I wipe the tears from my eyes before I glance over at Mer, and the girl who enters the room behind her. I watch her wearily as she enters the room, though she doesn't look particularly threatening, she's dressed in black scrubs and I assume she's some kind of doctor. She smiles at me, and I wrap my arms around myself again. I can't help but remember the last time I had to see a doctor. It was shortly after Tobias left, I can't remember what I did, but my father was furious, and broke my wrist. I remember the way his hand dug painfully into my shoulder the entire way to the hospital as he drilled a cover story into my head. When we got there he answered all of the questions for me anyway, I just had to provide confirmatory nods.

"Hi Annalise, I'm Lexis." She says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "This won't take long. I just need you to take a seat, okay?"

She motions to the couch and I nod. I slowly walk over to the couch and sit down, then stare at the floor. I don't want this, let me leave, I think, tapping my foot against the ground anxiously.

"Four, you should probably step out of the room." Lexis says.

What is she talking about? I glance up and see my brother nod. Did she just call him Four? What the hell kind of nickname is that?

"Lise, I'll be right outside." Tobias promises and I nod. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I glance over at Lexis and Mer who are watching me closely.

"Alright, Annalise, I'm going to need you to take off your top, okay?" Lexis requests.

I take a deep breath before nodding. I slowly remove my top, keeping my eyes on the floor. I know they'll be able to see the cuts the that cover my back, a couple of bruises on my stomach and the hand shaped bruise on my left arm.

"Son of a mother fucking bitch." Mer grounds out angrily and without looking up I can tell she's staring at my torso, and what little she can see of my back. I tense and cover as much as I can biting my lip. I want to leave, why does she even have to be here for this? Why does she even care? Sure, we're cousins but that doesn't mean anything, I just met her yesterday.

"Mer." Lexis says, her tone is calm but when I glance up I can see the warning in her eyes. "I think it would be best if you left as well."

"I don't." She shoots back.

"She's uncomfortable and I'm not going to get anywhere with you here. Leave." Lexis says firmly.

"Fine." Mer says angrily, glancing at me once more before leaving.

"Sorry about that." Lexis says, and locks the door after Mer.

"It's fine." I mumble as Lexis approaches me.

"Alright, I know this is going to be uncomfortable, but I'll try and do it as fast as I can, okay?"

I nod, "It's really not that bad." I lie. Maybe if she thinks I'm fine she won't bother.

"I know it's not." She agrees, and places a black medical bag on the couch. "But I just need to clean it up to make sure you don't get an infection."

I nod again.

"Annalise, I need you to move your hands please." She says.

I glance at the floor again and place my hands on my knees, gripping them tightly.

"You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?" Lexis asks.

"No." I answer.

"Alright, I'm going to get started now. I'll tell you everything I do before I do it, okay?"

I nod again, and take a deep breath to try to calm myself as she examines my injuries, deciding on the best course of action.

* * *

I put my shirt on once she's finished and she packs away her things before unlocking the door. Before I have a chance to leave Mer and Tobias return. I can't help but notice that both of their clothes are askew, confusion turns to concern when I notice that Tobias holding his right shoulder, and though he masks it well I can see the pain in his eyes. What the hell happened? I glance at Mer, whose hair is a mess and notice the blood on her knuckles. Did she hurt him? I look between the two of them, trying to figure out where they went and more importantly what she did.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks, crouching in front of me.

"I'm fine." I mumble, looking past him at Mer, but avert my eyes to Tobias when she glances at me.

"So, what's the verdict?" Mer asks Lexis.

Wait, are they going to discuss my examination? I open my mouth to say something, then close it again. What's the point? Mer's going to do whatever she wants to, and I just have to play along until she lets me leave.

"You two can discuss that later." Tobias says. "Seriously, Lise are you okay?"

I nod as I cross my arms _just get me out of here already_ I mentally urge him.

"Look, Lise. Mer told me that Mom wasn't at the Choosing Ceremony." Four says, I can feel his eyes on me and keep mine firmly on the floor, forcing myself to keep my expression neutral. They can't know, I'm not telling them. "Where was she?"

"She stayed home sick." I lie, and squeeze my arm to prevent myself from crying.

"Was she sick or was she hurt?" He probes, resting a hand on my knee.

I slap his hand away and glare at him, "I told you she was sick."

"What'd she have, the plague? She'd have to be pretty fucking sick for Marcus Eaton to go to the Choosing Ceremony alone." Mer snaps from across the room, I had almost forgotten she was there.

"I don't know, I wasn't exactly allowed to see her." I say, crossing my arms again.

Tobias sighs, "Lise, you don't have to lie here, Mer and Lexis already know. Nothing you say leaves this room."

"Hurt or sick why do you care?" I practically yell at Tobias. "What are you going to do either way? Nothing! Because you chose your faction over your blood. So stop interrogating me over it."

Tobias eyes me before he stands, Mer is about to say something but Tobias cuts her off, "Don't." He warns, and there's an edge to his voice that I've never heard before. Where did that come from? Tobias approaches Mer and Lexis and they talk in hushed whispers for a while, before Mer and Lexis leave the room. Tobias crosses the room and crouches in front of me again.

"You have two options, you can stay in here until you calm down, or you can come with me to the Control Room. Mer won't be back for a couple of hours, so you'll have some time to yourself if you stay here." He says. "The cameras in her office have been disabled, but she'll come back before they're fixed."

"I'll stay here."

He nods, "After lunch you'll start training, and after dinner I'll catch you up on what you missed this morning."

"But-"

"It's either me or Mer."

"Fine." I agree sullenly.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"I'll see you at lunch." Tobias says, then walks out of the room. He closes the door behind him, but I get up to lock it. I glance at the camera in the corner of the room, but I don't know how to tell if it's working or not, but decide to trust my brother. I should have transferred to Erudite I think again, before I sit down on the couch.

* * *

Holy crap I am so sorry that took so long to update! But I just got really swamped, and didn't really have time to write. I hope you all enjoyed it ,and next chapter we'll meet the rest of the initiates and the instructor. So just review if you liked it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks!


	5. New SYOC!

Hey everyone,

So, as you've probably figured out I won't be continuing this story. However, my friend StepstoPerfection has started a Divergent SYOC and is looking for submissions. So I encourage you all to check out her story! I'll post the link in my profile.


End file.
